


Preperation & Anticipation

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutt about what Sherlock does to get ready for when John gets home from work and what happens when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preperation & Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV on LJ  
> The prompt was John/Sherlock, armchair

John smiled when he heard the text alert on his phone and reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the device.

_When are you coming home? SH_

_Be there soon. Are you ready?_  John sent back

 _Yes_ came back the immediate reply.

Ten minutes later, John entered the flat at 221-B Baker Street to find Sherlock pacing the sitting room in nothing but his dressing gown. Sherlock froze in mid stride and stared at John for several seconds before throwing himself across the room to pin John against the wall with his body.

“I was beginning to think you would never be back.” he huffed as his hands clutched at the front of John’s jumper.

John grabbed both of Sherlock’s wrists in his hands and firmly pushed him away.

“I was only gone for four hours.” John told him as he removed and hung up his jacket.

“Four long hours of tedious boredom.” Sherlock complained.

“You survived.” John told him as he walked over and sat in his chair. “And you only texted me three times, I’m quite proud of you.”

Sherlock looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. He knew he wasn’t supposed to bother John when he was at work so he was uncertain of how John was going to handle his infraction of the rules.

“Come here.” John told him.

Sherlock hurried to stand in front of John. John reached out and untied the belt of Sherlock’s dressing gown, letting it fall open to reveal Sherlock’s erect cock, it’s head glistening with pre cum as it stood strait out from his body. John trailed a fingertip down its length, circled the thick, rubber ring at its base, and then run it back up to the head. Sherlock shivered and pressed his lips together to smoother a moan. John smiled as he grabbed Sherlock’s arm and gently pulled him onto his lap. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and nuzzled his face against his neck.

“I am sorry I bothered you at work.” Sherlock said softly. “I just really miss you when you are not here.”

John slid his hands under Sherlock’s dressing gown to caress the warm bare skin of his back.

“I know you do,” John told him, “I’d rather you text me than do something destructive.”

He kissed the top of Sherlock’s head, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose when he looked up at John.

“I miss you too you know.” John told him as he ran his hands down his back to his ass. “All I could think about was you getting ready for me. I got so worked up I had a wank in the gents between patients.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise. John smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I could see you so clearly.” John told him, as he pressed a fingertip against his ass hole, pleased with how easily it slid in. “First you undressed, tossing your clothes all over.”

Sherlock grinned a bit sheepishly.

“Then you went over to the toy box and got out the cock ring and dildo I told you too.”

Sherlock nodded and began nibbling and kissing on John’s neck. John added another finger into Sherlock’s ass and lightly brushed against his prostate, causing Sherlock to moan against his neck.

“You put the cock ring on and stroked yourself until you were nice and hard.” John continued as he reached down and gave Sherlock’s cock a squeeze. “Then you sprawled on the bed, knees bent, legs open wide.”

John paused to grab a handful of Sherlock’s hair and yanked his head back. He attacked Sherlock’s mouth with a hungry, breath stealing kiss. Sherlock sucked in much needed air when they broke apart.

“You started out by playing with your balls and fingering yourself,” John continued his narrative, “first with two fingers then three.”

He cupped Sherlock’s balls in his hand and gently squeezed them as he slid his fingers in and out of his ass. Sherlock moaned and clung to John, his breath hot and moist against John’s neck.

“When you felt you were ready, you lubed up the dildo,” John whispered in his ear, his voice a little ragged, You place the head of it against your hole and waited, anticipating how it would feel before slowly pushed it inside, pausing to feel the stretch and burn until it was all the way inside you.”

John added a third finger and quickened his movements.

“How big was that thing you shoved up your ass?” John asked as he removed his fingers from Sherlock’s body and wrapped then around his hard cock.

“4 inches in diameter 7 inches in length.” Sherlock whispered, rocking his hips to push his cock into John’s fist.

 “I bet it filled your greedy little ass nicely.” John said, “I can picture you with your feet on the bed, back arched, fucking yourself fast and hard.”

John kissed Sherlock, biting his lip and sucking on his tongue until Sherlock whimpered.

“I came to that image,” John told him, “Pulling on my cock like a naughty school boy and biting my fist so nobody would hear”

He squeezed the head of Sherlock’s cock.

“But you didn’t did you?” John asked. “You fucked yourself, thinking about me, wishing it was me pounding you until you were nice and stretched and ready for my cock but you didn’t come.”

Sherlock shook his head and rubbed against John.

“I only come when you tell me too.” he said.

John caressed the back of his head.

“That’s because you’re my good boy.” he said.

Sherlock beamed at the praise. John gave his cock a last squeeze and pushed him off of his lap.

“Now, because it would be a shame to let all of your hard work go to waste,” he said as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers,  “why don’t you fetch some lube so I can have at that sweet little bum of yours.”

Sherlock reached into a pocket of his dressing gown and pulled out a tube. John chuckled as he toed off his shoes and pushed his pant and trousers down. Sherlock shed his dressing gown as he opened the tube. He squirted lubricant onto his hand and wrapped it around John’s cock. John groaned as Sherlock’s hand moved along his length, slicking him up. After a couple of strokes, John batted his hand away and stood up, is pants and trousers pooling around his feet. He stepped out of them and grabbed Sherlock’s arm and spun him around, pushing him face first at the chair. Sherlock knelt on the seat of the chair, holding onto the back as he pushed his ass out toward John.

“No matter how much I imagine or anticipate,” John said as he guided the head of his cock to Sherlock’s hole, “it never comes close to how good this really feels.”

He held on to Sherlock’s hips and let his cock sink into Sherlock’s ass with one slow, steady push. When he was balls deep he held still for a minute savoring the slick, tight heat that enveloped his cock before he slowly pulled back. He took his time, sliding slowly in and out until Sherlock huffed and wiggled with impatience.  John chuckled and ignored his silent demands, enjoying his leisurely pace.

“More, John, please.” Sherlock whined.

“More what, Luv?’ John asked.

“More….more…just more.” Sherlock growled.

“Do you want me to fuck you harder?” John asked pleasantly.

“Yes, Gods yes!” Sherlock practically shouted.

“I can do that.” John said.

He gently tapped the back of the leg Sherlock had on the floor. Sherlock brought it up so he was kneeling on the seat of the chair on both knees. John Pulled Sherlock back so his knees were right on the edge of the chair as he pushed his body down so he was folded almost in half. John gripped Sherlock’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and began to pound into him, pulling Sherlock back to meet his thrusts.

“Yesyesyesyesyesyes!”Sherlock chanted as John hammered into him.

Sweat soon slicked skin causing John to tighten his hold on Sherlock’s hips as he grunted with the effort it took to keep up the frenzied pace. Sherlock moaned when John went perfectly still, his cock buried inside him, hard and hot. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock and pulled him upright so his back was against John’s sweat soaked chest. He wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s cock and began to stroke as he slowly move his hips just enough to slid his cock along Sherlock’s prostate.

He placed his lips on the shell of Sherlock’s ear.

“I love your ass around my cock.” he purred.

Shivers ran down Sherlock’s back.

“I love fucking your ass, long and slow, hard and fast.” he said, giving a couple of hard thrusts before going back to his slow pace.

“But do you know what I love best?” John asked as he stoked Sherlock’s cock faster, making Sherlock moan.

Sherlock shook his head.

“You are mine and I am the only one who gets to fuck you.” John told him.

“Your good boy.” Sherlock panted.

“My good boy.” John agreed. “Now come for me, my good boy, come for me.”

Sherlock let out a howl as he came, his whole body shaking with the effort.  John groaned as Sherlock’s orgasm caused his ass to clench vice tight around his cock, squeezing and pulling until he came too, the pleasure washing over him in waves. John carefully pulled back, his softening cock sliding from Sherlock with a Plop!  Sherlock folded like a rag doll when John let go of him, curling up in a ball in the chair. John staggered to the other armchair and fell into it. Half an hour later he opened his eyes to find Sherlock watching him.

“I hate it when you go to work but I love it when you come home.” Sherlock told him.

John smiled.

“I have to work again tomorrow.” he said.

Sherlock’s eyes lit up as he shivered in anticipation.


End file.
